1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flashlight, more particularly to a flashlight adapted for use with a plastic beverage bottle to form a signaling torch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional flashlight is used for lighting and warning purposes. Furthermore, if plastic beverage bottles, such as polyethyleneterephthalate (PET) bottles, can be used for other purposes, recycling efficiency can be promoted.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a flashlight adapted for use with a plastic beverage bottle to form a signaling torch.